Japanese patent application no. 08065367A, filed Aug. 16, 1994 and published Mar. 8, 1996 describes a telephony device notably comprising a dialling keyboard with keys, accessible on the outside of the housing of the device, and a microphone. This microphone is provided in the housing of the device, at the bottom of the device opposite the earphone, and a short acoustic path passes through the wall of this housing for guiding speech from the speakers to the microphone. Although the location chosen for the microphone is the location that suits a user best, it occupies, however, a place that cannot be neglected, all the more so since in the embodiment described in the cited document an indicator light and various connections are associated to the microphone, while the assembly constituted in this manner is furthermore covered by a movable cap.